The Infinity Quest
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: Infinity Saga: The quest has begun! The ever so powerful gems have been found, and two individuals are in the search for them! Join Avatar Korra and the Mighty Avengers as they face their greatest enemy yet, the Mad Titan known as Thanos! (Story has been donated to Captain Ash)
1. Chapter Zero: The Mad Titan

_**IT ALL BEGINS HERE!**_

* * *

_**THE INFINITY QUEST**_

* * *

**Chapter Zero** – The Mad Titan

* * *

_It is lonely in space. There is nothing or anyone out here but the void of coldness that is the universe. For years I have sought the ways to please her but nothing has done so, not even the destruction of my own kind by my own hands. _

_What a cruel existence, the blasphemy of life has blackened my soul. But I was chosen nonetheless to be her Avatar. The Avatar of Death…_

* * *

**Titan, Saturn's Orbit**

_Only bones, dust and echoes. The echoes of a long forgotten and dead race of immortals, the Eternals, my people. I was born an Eternal but cursed with the Deviant gene, to forever be segregated from my fellow kinsmen. But luckily for me, my fascination for death and destruction only grew as I spent my times studying science, astronomy and…anatomy. _

_A nihilist they accused me of being, and I don't deny such accusation. Even if it had Ronan The Accuser saying so, I would have taken it as a compliment of sorts. Loyalty, allies and acquaintances are all tradable, I have betrayed and killed such annoyances once my goals were reached. Sometimes I feel sorrow when I end their lives even when I shouldn't but I have to stay true to my nature. _

_For, after all, I am Thanos._

_As her newly appointed Avatar of Death, I have been looking for a way to do her wishes. And her wish is one of balance; she states that the universe is over-populated with life. Such a cancer is life, indeed. But the task is easier said than done, even with my immense technological and supernatural powers it would take me years if not centuries to accomplish this mission. And my lady does not like to waste time when life spreads as the disease that it is. _

_I look for a solution as I think over the bones of the dead race that I once called my own. I think…brainstorm, then it hit me. My lady indeed possesses a place where I can see all things, past and future. _

* * *

**The Realm of the Dead**

_I venture to the dimension of my lady, to see her vast well of knowledge. The Infinity Well, through it I look for a solution for my task at hand. After some miniscule hours of searching I found the most efficient way of doing so. The Soul Gems! What a wonderful thought, the power within each is incalculable, but unimaginable. My former comrade, the being known as Warlock, has under his command one these mighty gems of power. _

_For my lady I must look for these items, for each is spread throughout the universe. Each with a different owner and obstacles .But I must accomplish this, for my Lady Death!_

_This I swear, by the name of Death and myself, Thanos of Titan!_

* * *

**Outer Space**

In the outer reaches of interplanetary space, two beings of cosmic power wander throughout the cosmos. One is shining in metallic light, the being known as the Silver One and the other known for his unusual quirks and demeanor, Quasar the Protector of the Universe!

"When are you returning to Earth, my mouthy friend? " The Silver One asked as they both flew across several worlds.

"I don't know, it has been a while since we stopped the Chaos King and his lackeys. Nothing to do on Earth other than watch how the grass grows. Out here it's much more interesting." Quasar replied as he breathed in the airless vacuum of space. "Maybe that's why Eon chose me."

"Perhaps, but I agree. Exploring the spaceways has always been my favorite pastime." The Silver One said as he looked on to the vastness of space.

Then he felt something…something sinister. The Silver One focused his awareness…but there was nothing. Maybe it was his imagination. "Hmm…" He mumbled to himself as he continued his path.

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

Avatar Korra walked through the streets of Republic City, the Chaos King had been stopped and the realms were being rebuilt. But today was her day off as both All-Mother and Avatar, and all she wanted to do was to relax.

Without the nagging of Asami following her on how she left her kids with someone as inexperienced as Thor and Mako to take care off. She insisted on accompanying her for the little vacation but this was more than she had expected…and wanted.

"Could you please be quiet, I'm trying to cool off here." Korra said as she tried to shut Asami up. "Ever since your big wedding party you have been extra annoying, knock it off."

"But…agh, nevermind." Asami responded as she gave up with her nagging. As they walked along they saw the most unexpected of things…it was Spider-Man eating some noodles on top of a lamppost.

"Hey there Spidey, you're out for lunch?" Korra asked the water tribe wall-crawler.

"It's not easy being a reserve Avenger y'know? They charge 20 yuans for food in the mansion; no way I'm paying so much." Spider-Man replied as he kept slurping his noodles.

"All right, take it easy." Korra said her goodbye as she walked away and allowed the wall-crawler to finish his lunch.

"It's good to see heroes being more opened like this." Asami stated.

"Yeah but that Registration Act is still in place, and the Chancellor doesn't want to remove it." Korra said. "Politics are really confusing…that's why I let Balder handle all the paperwork."

"Isn't that a little irresponsible?" Asami asked.

"Nah, he likes doing all that work." Korra replied as they both saw Bolin running towards them.

"I got superpowers!" He yelled at the two young women, clearly surprised by this outburst of…joy "Last night I was assaulted by these two chi-blocking thugs when I felt something in me and allowed me to beat them up! It was awesome!"

"Something…in you?" Asami asked.

"Yeah! Look at this!" Bolin said as he opened his shirt revealing a small red colored gem over his chest. It was glowing with energy, pulsating even.

"That thing looks extremely dangerous, Bo, Take it off." Korra said as she finished looking at the jewel.

"No way, you guys have all the power well it's time for ol' Bolin to join the club!" Bolin responded as he popped the biggest smile ever seen much to the dismay of Korra and Asami.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

"Have you felt the presence of the Power?"

"Yes I have Pip, and I don't doubt that the Titan has felt it too. He already has one…"

"Then we go and take it!"

"Slow down my friend, Thanos is cautious on his movements, we should be too."

"Isn't that the planet you crashed in after your fight with Thanos?" The one known as Pip asked.

"Me don't remember…"

"Had to be Drax to forget it." Pip said with sarcasm.

"Hey! Me was confused okay!?" Drax yelled.

"Calm down boys, let the boss speak." A female voice was heard calming the other two down.

"Thank you, Gamora. Pip is correct, this world is resident to the Power Gem, and Thanos is probably on his way there now if he is not occupied with another gem."

"Then what do we do?" Pip asked. "We look for Quasar and ask for directions?"

"Quasar is not to be trusted, last time we did the entire 4352 Sector ended in catastrophe after he courted a king's wife."

"Then to Earth it is." Gamora said as she prepared herself.

"Patience. I will go ahead; we don't need the locals in getting hostile once they spot Drax."

"Aw…" Drax disappointedly said.

"Don't worry my Infinity Watch, for the Warlock always keeps his promises."


	2. Chapter One: Adam Warlock

**Chapter One – **_Adam Warlock_

* * *

**Republic City, Earth…A day later**

The Sato Mansion was full of wonders; it had become a beacon of futurist innovations. The lost Kree technology had been re-purposed all over the mansion. Towers of great technology could be seen from a mile away, and amazing power flew through the lands.

"So, what do you think?" Asami asked her friends as they entered the mansion.

"Whoa…" Mako was quite surprised. "We're going to live here?"

"Noooooooo…we are going to live with Namor's underwater people." Asami sarcastically responded. Then a figure came walking out of one of the many halls coming into the living room.

"Mar-Vell." Mako said as he saw the former Kree ship captain.

"Centurion." Mar-Vell replied as he drank his cup of tea. "You may be asking yourself 'why is the alien doing here'?"

"Yeah, Asami what is he doing here?" Mako asked his girlfriend.

"Mar-Vell doesn't have anywhere to go, and I'm like his sister now that we share genetics…" Asami answered as the tall Kree man walked towards them.

"Do not worry my Nova Centurion friend, I will have my Nega-Bands repowered in no time and I will join Quasar in space." Mar-Vell said as he finished his tea.

"There's nothing to worry about, I trust you." Mako said as he extended his hand for a handshake. Mar-Vell smiled and shook hands with Mako, the man called Nova.

* * *

**Asgard**

"So…can I keep it?"

"Bolin, this is stuck in your chest. It may be…fatal to take it out." Fandral said as he looked at the red gem on the chest of the earthbender.

"This gem doesn't look very good." Korra said as she poked at the gem. "How do you feel, Bo?"

Bolin smiled and looked at the ever-hungry Volstagg. The huge Asgardian was then grabbed by the arm and thrown like a ragdoll into the brick walls.

"Bolin!" Korra yelled as the earthbender cleaned his hands. Fandral and Hogun were with their mouths hanging and falling onto the floor.

"Call me Bolin, the most powerful man on the universe!" Bolin proudly said as he threw his fist into the air.

Then a little brown haired boy came running towards Korra, he was holding a miniature hammer. "Mommy, mommy! Kal is bugging me again!"

Then another little kid came running behind the other, his hair was black as the night itself, and a little curl hanged above his forehead. "He's lying; just because I can throw rays out of my eyes he's jealous!"

"Kal, stop using your heat-fire on your brother." Korra told her adopted son, the last survivor of a dead race.

"Fine." Kal said as he hovered in the air and flew back to his room.

"How is he flying?" Bolin asked his friend as the hurt Volstagg was being helped back up by Fandral and Hogun.

"Superior biology." Korra replied with a giggle. "Seriously Bo, that thing can't bring anything good."

"Come on, it's just a piece of rock. What harm can it bring but make me super-powerful?" Bolin responded as he kissed his left bicep.

"A lot of things, human."

The two benders turn to see a golden man with a long red cape holding an odd wooden staff. His eyes were white and a green gem shined on his forehead. "Allow me to present myself, I am Adam Warlock and these are my companions, the Infinity Watch."

"Mommy…he looks cool." Magni said as the Korra told him to go play with Uncle Loki in his study.

"How did you get past Heimdall and the Royal Guard?! What do you want?" Korra asked the golden man.

"That gem, the one on your friend's chest." Warlock answered as he pointed towards Bolin.

"I knew this thing would be bad news." Korra said, Bolin was a little intimidated by the big guy behind Warlock. He was as green as the Hulk but a lot more…savage if that could be possible.

"Listen pony-tail girl, bossman want rock so we can go home and plan about killing the titan." Drax said as he stepped forward.

"Drax, could you stop being stupid?" Pip asked as he jumped on top Drax's shoulders. Drax grunted angrily but stood still.

"We need the gem." Adam Warlock said as walked towards them.

* * *

**SHIELD UNR HQ, North of Republic City**

The alarms sound, the halls of metal melt at the cosmic bolts of energy at the touch. Agents flee from combat as a giant of a man stomps through them with ease. The once powerful Iron Man, co-founder of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Avengers, and attempts to fight the creature.

The iron avenger flies around the menace, avoiding his blasts of cosmic power. But he is soon caught by the mad being. Iron Man tries to free from his grasp but it is too late, other Initiative members join the battle but they are also late.

The life-less body of Iron Man falls on the broken metal ground, the heroes known as Wonder Man, Yellowjacket and She-Hulk see their leader's body lying dead. They rush towards his killer furiously but they too soon fall prey to his might.

The mighty being enters the main science complex of the SHIELD base and rips the vault's doors out. "_No…!_"

"_It's gone! The Power Gems is gone! What have these worms done with the gem?!_" He yelled as he looked around the mechanical room.

"_No matter, I already own the Mind Gem and the Space Gem. Powerful by themselves, invincible together! But I need all of them, in my grasp! For I am Thanos!_" Thanos yelled as he teleported his space throne in front of him and sat on it.

Thanos smiled as he teleported away from this plane of existence.

* * *

_**Several Hours Later…**_

The United Forces were called to investigate what happened inside the base. The dead bodies of the agents, scientists and heroes could be seen scattered across the base floors. There were only two survivors, Wonder Man and She-Hulk. They had been knocked out during the fight against their powerful foe.

General Iroh talked to them, wanting to know what had happened to the base. The Chancellor of the Republic would need to know. "Wonder Man, and She-Hulk…glad to see you two in one piece."

"General Iroh, for the spirit's sake…would you please give me an aspirin? My head hurts." Wonder Man said as he was helped up by She-Hulk who recuperated faster.

"It was a carnage sir, that thing…the thing that attacked us killed everyone. Including Kuro…" She-Hulk said as she tried not to cry. Iroh turned to see the body of the once admirable avenger. He had fallen in combat…inside his armor. Fitting, he lived in it and he died in it.

The General walked towards the dead body of the former avenger. His reflection was seen on the helmet's faceplate. "Call in for VTOL, heavy lift gear. We're not leaving him here like this."

"Yessir!" A soldier responded and ran back to the entrance.

Iroh then grabbed Iron Man's left gauntlet and pressed a button on it. There the last program made by Kuro was written. The company would merge with Future Industries and save guard Asami Sato's well-being and future. And the Iron Man suit, knowledge and all secrets would fall on the only man that Kuro knew could wield such responsibility and would not make the same mistakes he would…and did.

"As you wish." Iroh said as he finished reading it. He stood up and walked away from the body of the former iron avenger. The last wish of Kuro was…that General Iroh to become the next Iron Man and lead the mighty Avengers.

* * *

**Asgard**

Thor flew through the clouds of his kingdom; he breathed the fresh air of the Asgardian world. As he headed back to his palace after re-establishing peace and an ever-lasting alliance with the Light Elves and the Dwarves of Nidavellir, he noticed something odd inside the palace's walls.

"Korra?" Thor asked as he entered the throne room. There inside, was Korra and Bolin, both looking at a strange group of individuals.

"That's Thor?" The green woman asked the golden man with the red cape and bright green gem on his forehead.

"Yes, he is." The golden man replied as he then looked at Bolin and Korra. The Warriors Three were ready to defend them if any of these intruders attacked their All-Mother. "Avatar, with all haste, hand over the Power Gem."

"The power what?" Bolin asked.

"He is getting closer, please give me the gem." Warlock insisted. "The fate of the universe is in peril."

"None order the All-Mother of Asgard, and if anyone threatens her they will answer to the All-Father of all…I, Thor Odinson!" Thor said as he stood in front of Korra.

"Thor, I can defend myself." Korra said as she pushed Thor out of the way. "Listen, we don't know you're talking about but this gem thing is not coming off."

"It's too late…" Warlock lowly said as something teleported inside the Asgardian throne room. "He's here."

"THE TITAN!" Drax screamed. Pip and Gamora looked at Warlock, but he just watched.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Thor asked as he stood ready to face the new menace.

"_I AM THANOS OF TITAN; I AM HERE TO TAKE THE GEM! YOU WILL COMPLY OR EXPIRIENCE THE MOST BRUTAL OF DEATHS._"


End file.
